La vida de una araña y una abeja
by Brandonboss73
Summary: Una araña y una abeja viviendo juntas ¿Que es lo que podría salir mal? A simple vista nada, pero en realidad podría ser un tanto diferente de lo que uno pensaría. Puede contener lemon. Contiene un alto nivel de material explícito y vulgar. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad


Arañita y Abejita

 _Hola, mucho gusto, Soy Brandonboss73, aunque eso talvez ya lo sabías, o talvez no... ¡Que importa!_

 _Antes de empezar con la historia me gustaría hacer unos pequeños avisos._

 _Primero que nada, si en esta historia planeas encontrarte situaciones serías, conmovedoras, algún tipo de línea temporal o algo parecido a eso más a parte de la comedia, déjame decirte que estás en el lugar equivocado, pero, si aún a pesar de eso, quieres darle una oportunidad a esta humilde "historia", bienvenido seas y espero que la disfrutes ;v_

 _Talvez ya lo sepas (o no) pero como nativo del maravilloso país de México (viva mi país :v) está "serie" dará lugar en dicho país, por lo que a su vez contendrá bastantes referencias o chistes que probablemente no entiendas si es que eres de algún otro país de habla hispana._

 _Espero que la disfrutes_.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Puta madre! ¡Me lleva la chingada! ¡Ahhh! ¡Hija de puta!

-Conoces bien las reglas. Si a las 8 de la mañana no veo tus 8 patas en el suelo de la cocina es un piquete de mi parte.

Y ahí estaba yo, retorciéndome del dolor encima de mi cama como todas las mañanas desde que entre a la escuela.

-Ya no te quejes y levántate. Te quiero desayunando en 20 minutos.

Ya cuando el dolor se disipo un poco de todo mi brazo me levanté de mi cama.

-Argh mamá ¿Como pudiste dejarme con alguien como ella?

Ya una vez que me había vestido por completo tomando mi mochila a un lado de mi tocador me detuve a ver una foto de al menos hace unos 6 años.

-Bueno, supongo que tenías tus razones.

Una vez lista y arreglada salí en dirección a la cocina dentro de los 20 minutos de tolerancia. No me gustaría otro piquete en mi brazo.

Ahí pude ver cómo mi Tía, Abigail, un avispa relativamente alta, con su rubio cabello corto recogido por la mitad en una pequeña colita de caballo, con su atuendo deportivo que siempre usa en las mañanas, al verme salir de mi habitación se levantó y puso un par de platos en la barra de la cocina donde ella también desayunaba, sin dirigirme un solo momento la mirada.

Ya cuando llevaba más de la mitad de mi desayuno pude ver que ella se quedó quieta mirando su plato ya vacío de brazos cruzados con un gran rostro pensativo, como si algo le estuviera molestando o carcomiendo la conciencia.

-Lamento lo del piquete.

Así que era eso.

-No te preocupes- dije al darle un bocado a mi desayuno -Solo cumples tu trabajo.

-No me gusta este trabajo.

-No te mortifiques- respondí dando otro bocado a mi desayuno -Tu no lo elegiste.

-Lamento que las cosas acabarán así.

-No pienses en eso- añadí dando otro bocado a mi desayuno -Tu no tienes la culpa.

-Ya lo se- dijo un tanto molesta sacudiendo su cabeza -Ya es algo tarde.

-Es verdad- dije verificando en mi reloj que efectivamente era un tanto tarde -No debería llegar tarde hoy.

-Buena suerte.

-Gracias- dije ya en la puerta -No estudie nada para el examen.

-¿Cuál examen?

-Verg... Se suponía que no lo sabías- dije mientras empezaba a caminar.

-¡Un momento hay jovencita!- exclamó tomándome con fuerza del brazo -¿De que examen hablas?

-El día de hoy hay un examen muy difícil y ya que estoy cien porciento segura de que no lo voy a pasar decidí no estudiar e invertir el tiempo en otra cosa.

-¿Como en qué?- pregunto muy calmada.

-Ah, b-bueno y-ya sabes...- dije mientras comenzaba a formarse un rubor en mi rostro a la vez que juntaba mis dedos -Co-cosas d-de chicas.

-Como me enteré de que usaste mis cosas vas a estar en serios problemas- dijo muy molesta -¿Algo más?

-El día después de pedirte permiso para salir con mis amigos nos dijeron de ese examen- declare bastante derrotada -Realmente quería salir por lo que decidí no decirte nada del examen y esperar que las cosas pasarán.

-¿Me mentiste?- dijo con un tono de incredulidad y bastante decepcionado.

-Entiende que lo hice por una buena causa.

-¡Ir al cine con tus amigos no es una buena causa!

-Pero si una buena excusa- dije dándole unos pequeños codazos.

-Argh ¿Que diría tu madre si me viera en este momento?

-Que haces un excelente trabajo.

-Sabes que adularme no te va a salvar está vez- exclamó recargada del marco de la puerta con una voz dulce -¿Verdad pequeña?

-Si, pero creo que algo más podría hacerlo.

En ese momento lance mis brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándome poco a poco a su rostro, depositando unos pequeños besos en sus labios los cuales ella, con gusto, acepto sin problemas. O eso creí.

-V-vamos- dije luego de separarse abruptamente de mi -Sabes que no podemos, no ahora.

-¿Que te parece cuando vuelva?- le susurre estando frente a ella.

-Eso dependerá de la calificación de tu examen- dijo mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

-¡Pero no estudie nada!- reclamé muy molesta.

-Aprovecha para hacerlo- respondió guiñándome un ojo.

-Bien, bien- exclame un poco molesta -¿Si es arriba de 7?

-Si es de 8 te daré una recompensa especial aparte.

-¡No mames!- le reclamé -¡Me pides algo casi imposible!

-Solo esfuérzate- dijo revoloteando mi cabello -Además, el 8 siempre ha sido tu número de la suerte.

-De acuerdo- dije arreglando un poco mi cabello -Me voy ahora.

-Buena suerte pequeña- dijo dándome un abrazo -La necesitarás en tu examen.

-¿Qué tal un beso de buena suerte?

-No.

-¿Uno de despedida?

-No.

-Al menos uno de consolación.

-No.

-¡Chinga tu madre!

-La tuya en vinagre.

-...

-...

-Creo que no es bueno que hagamos ese tipo de bromas- respondí luego de darme cuenta del "problema" que acarrean.

-¿Tu crees?- dijo levantando una ceja -Ya vete a la verga que si no, no habrá premio.

-Es un trato- respondí apuntándole con el dedo -Si es arriba de 8...

-Hoy cena pancho- respondió guiñándome.

-¡A huevo!- exclame lista para irme -Te veo esta noche.

-Te vas por la sombrita.

Una vez había salido del edificio donde mi tía y yo vivimos con la renta de un depa me encontré con Gabi, la pequeña niña ogresa de 11 años que vive al lado mi casa.

-¡Alejandra!

-Hola Gabi- saludé a la pequeña -¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien- respondió muy alegre.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dije acariciando su cabeza -¿Qué haces sola aquí afuera?

-Voy a la escuela- dijo dando una pequeña vuelta -Mama salió así que al fin me dejó salir por mi cuenta.

Viéndola detenidamente se me hacía extraño que su madre no la dejará salir hace mucho. Claro que tiene 11 pero es obvio que puede defenderse sola.

Ella es una ogresa y a pesar de su edad me llega a la altura el pecho, y eso que yo mido 1.80 y también se que es demasiado fuerte, lo suficiente para dejarme a mi tendida en el suelo durante todo el fin de semana con un golpe.

-Oye ¿Me compras un dulce?

Pero regresando al asunto de que tiene 11 años, aún es demasiado inocente.

-Claro Gabi- le respondí con una sonrisa -Pero la pregunta es ¿Debería?

-Por favor- dijo ella muy contenta.

-Bien Gabi- respondí mirándola detenidamente -¿Desayunaste esta mañana?

-Si.

-¿Te lavaste los dientes antes de salir?

-Si.

-¿Hiciste tu tarea para hoy?

-…

-¿Debería tome eso como un no?

-Lo siento- dijo muy apenada bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó Gabi?- respondí agachándome un poco para verla de frente -Tu eres una niña muy aplicada.

-Mama no estuvo el día de ayer y no pude pedirle ayuda para mí tarea- respondió jugando un poco con sus dedos -Trate de buscar en la computadora pero simplemente no lograba comprenderlo.

-Pudiste irme a preguntar a mi- respondí un poco molesta. No puedo dejar que tome malos hábitos como rendirse tan fácil.

-Es que no quería molestarte- dijo intentando defenderse -Anoche escuché que peleabas con Abigail, así que no quise molestarlas.

Eso me sorprendió un poco, pues aún siendo muy pequeña entiende ese punto de las discusiones familiares con sumo cuidado.

Nota mental: Decirle a mi tía que no grite tan fuerte durante las noches de película.

-Bueno Gabi ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo con tu tarea?

-¿De verdad?- pregunto bastante emocionada -¿Podrías venir esta noche?

-Talvez vez mañana que es sábado- dije recordando un poco mi asunto pendiente esta noche -Oh si…

-Oye, estas babeando mucho.

En ese momento sacudí mi cabeza y limpie la saliva que había dejado salir.

Ya con eso fuimos a una tienda dónde le compré a Gabi (y de paso a mi) algunas cosas que me pidiera (siempre recordándole lo importante que es cuidar su higiene y su salud) para seguir nuestro camino hacia nuestras respectivas escuela.

Gabi aún va a la primaria pero yo estoy yendo a la preparatoria. La fortuna es que están muy cerca la una de la otra por lo que en realidad no tengo problemas con acompañar a Gabi.

Dije que ella es perfectamente capaz de defenderse en caso de estar en un problema pero aún así me gusta pasar tiempo junto a ella. Es como mi hermana menor.

Al llegar simplemente la deje para que entrará mientras continuaba mi camino.

-Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí.

-Oh, pero si es mi gran amiga- dije ante quien me había hablado en ese momento -Abril.

-Que raro verte por aquí- dijo caminando hacia mi -¿Vienes a dejar a tu hermanita?

-Talvez ¿Qué hay de ti?- respondí comenzando a caminar a su lado -¿Vienes a dejar a tu hermanita?

-Sabes que si.

Ella es Abril, mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria y que va conmigo a la preparatoria. Ella tiene una hermana pequeña que asiste a la misma primaria que Gabi, por lo que no es raro encontrarnos de vez en cuando.

Cuándo nos encontramos siempre vamos juntas camino a clase y, aunque es un camino de diez minutos, nuestras pláticas parecen eternas.

-Y por eso mismo te digo que el _Fornite_ es un asco.

-Ya te dije que no juego al " _fornais_ " o cómo chingados se llamé esa madre.

-Y no lo juegues- dijo ella más en tono de amenaza que de advertencia -Es un asco y te volverás una niña rata que solo juega _Minecraft_ y al _Fornite._

-Porque no mejor te quitas de mi camino y me dejas avanzar- comenté mientras la cargaba y ponía a un lado ya que se había puesto frente a mi.

-Ya te dije que mejor juegues al _PUBG_ o al _LoL_.

-¡Hey chicas! ¡Por aquí!

-¿Qué tal Brandon?

Ya una vez habíamos llegado a nuestro salón de clases nos encontramos con Brandon. Una gran amigo mío y novio de mi amiga Abril.

-Hola mi amorcito- dijo Abril a la vez que abrazaba a Brandon y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Que gusto amor- dijo Brandon correspondiendo el abrazo -¿Por qué no me esperaste esta mañana?

-Ya te lo había dicho- dijo Abril cuando se separaron un poco -Tenia que acompañar a mi hermana hasta su escuela.

-Hablando de eso- comento Brandon con un gesto pensativo -Llegaron juntas a la escuela.

-Me la encontré de camino- comenté muy relajada apoyándome de la pared mirando por la ventana.

-Hacia tiempo que no venían juntas- comento Brandon recargándose en la silla .

-Desde que Abril se volvió tu novia dejo de ser mi amiga- dije con un tono algo mordaz hacia el.

-Vamos, no puedes culparme por eso- recrimino tratando de defenderse -Eso ya no es pedo mío.

-Lo se- respondí con una ligera carcajada -No puedo culpar a mi amiga de pasar tiempo con la persona que ama. En su caso yo haría lo mismo, si tuviera a alguien, claro está.

Justo después de ese comentario el profesor de nuestras primeras dos horas de clase ya había llegado.

 **Primera Clase: Ética**

La clase de ética en si es muy relajada, es simplemente algunas lecciones sobre lo que ha sido el acta de intercambio cultural desde que se anuncio la existencia de criaturas como yo.

Por lo general es una clase en sentido de retroalimentación. Siempre hablamos sobre los derechos y obligaciones que tenemos las liminales con los humanos y viceversa, aunque también hablamos de los cambios más relevantes en el acta.

Al menos eso es lo que entiendo que hacemos en clase.

 **Segunda Clase: Biología**

La clase de biología se podría decir que me encanta y que no la soporto.

Me gusta mucho porque siempre se me hace curioso aprender un poco más de temas muy complejos como los de la biología liminal. Además de que soy la consentida de la maestra y ella es mi maestra favorita.

Otra parte sería que, como ya dije, son temas tan complejos que a veces te confundes tanto que ya no logras comprender de las cosas más sencillas.

Un ejemplo de lo que se hace en clase es estudiar los diferentes sistemas del cuerpo humano y liminal; ya sea el digestivo, respiratorio, neurológico, entre otras cosas más.

¿A dónde quiero llegar con esto? Aparte de lo mencionado, el estudio de los sistemas reproductivos es un tema bastante amplio, principalmente desde que en la clase de ética se nos hablo sobre el cambio que permitía la reproducción entre humanos y extraespecies.

Este es el problema en donde uno llega a confundirse. Un claro ejemplo es un pequeño debate que hicimos mis amigos y yo con la profesora sobre la reproducción de un centauro.

¿Cómo putas funciona esa mierda?

Se supone que en un centauro el periodo de gestación se lleva a cabo en el vientre de la parte humana, mientras que el acto sexual se realiza por la parte de caballo, por lo que me parece un poco ilógico el hecho de que el esperma del hombre tenga que recorrer una distancia tan larga para cumplir con el proceso de fecundación. Hasta ahí no hay ningún problema.

El problema viene cuando me preguntó ¡¿Cuál puta necesidad de que la cría tenga que cruzar desde el vientre humano hasta la vagina del caballo?! ¡¿Que mamada?!

Claro, no es algo que se pueda "debatir" de manera seria, en si es mi pinche insistencia de tener una razón lógica que no lograba comprender de lo pendeja que estoy. Aunque claro ¿Quién soy yo para estarme quejando de la forma en como cogen los caballos?

Aunque tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo en como. A mí parecer es un tanto sin sentido.

Al menos eso es lo que hacemos en clase.

 **Tercera Clase: Especialidad**

Las clases de especialidad si que las puedo tomar como polos opuestos. Son maravillosas a la vez que son de la verga.

Es sencillo, el día de hoy son dos horas de realizar planos arquitectónicos, en pocas palabras, diseñar casitas bien vergas.

La única fortuna es que el profesor siempre llega tarde por lo que es tempo perdido.

-¿Y cómo van ustedes?- pregunté al par de enamorados frente a mi.

-De maravilla- afirmó Brandon -El proyecto no ha tenido ningún fallo.

-En lo personal creo que hacemos un buen trabajo- agrego Abril -¿Qué tal tu?

-De la verga- respondí secamente.

-¿De la verga buena o de la verga mala?- pregunto Brandon aún a sabiendas de la respuesta.

-Considerando el grupo de idiotas con los que tengo que trabajar- dije fingiendo que meditaba un poco la respuesta -Supongo que puede ser de la mala.

-No tienes que ser tan grosera con mi novio- reclamo Abril por la respuesta que les di.

-Vamos anímate- añadió Brandon -Creo que te podrías calmar un poco.

-¡Ale!

-¡Jandra!

-¡Chicas!

En ese momento habían llegado un par de amigas, las gemelas Brisa y Brenda.

-Que bueno que las veo- dije acariciando la cabeza de ambas.

-Nosotras también nos alegramos de verla- dijo Brisa.

-El día de ayer no pudimos pasar tiempo con usted- añadió Brenda .

-¿Cómo ha estado?- pregunto Brisa.

-¿Todo va de maravilla?- siguió Brenda.

Ellas en si son como cualquier otra chica normal, con la diferencia de que son bien pinches iguales, casi como si fuera ficticio. Las diferenciamos porque una lleva un collar con un sol (Brisa) y la otra con una luna (Brenda)

-Parece que está vez podremos pasar tiempo juntas- exclamó Brisa colgándose de mi brazo.

-No importa cuanto espere, el tiempo a su lado lo compensa- continuo Brenda colgándose de mi otro brazo.

También se puede decir que ambas están perdidamente enamoradas de mi.

-Chicas- dije mientras ambas se pegaban más a mi -Me gusta pasar tiempo con ustedes…

-¡¿De verdad?!- gritaron ambas al unísono interrumpiéndome.

-Pero la clase ya casi empieza por lo que deberían volver a su salón.

-Ya acabamos nuestras clases- dijo Brisa muy calmada.

-Los demás profesores se tomaron el día libre- añadió Brenda apoyando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Pero los míos no.

-Eso es una pena- reclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo dándome un abrazo -La ayudaremos a reconfortarse.

Y luego me dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Chicas!- reclamé ante su acción de hace un momento -¡Ya saben que no deben hacer eso aquí!

-Podría si usted no se negara en ser mi novia- reclamo Brisa.

-Querrás decir, mi novia- exclamó Brenda.

-Ya les repetí que ninguna de las dos va a llegar más allá de mis amigas- dije tomando a cada una de los hombros.

-¿Por qué?- reclamaron ambas algo tristes.

-Ya se los dije- dicte seriamente frente a ellas -No estoy interesada en ninguna.

-¡Eso es mentira!- grito Brisa.

-¡Alguien usurpo ese puesto!- añadió Brenda.

-¿Qué?- dije un tanto desconcertada.

-¡Díganos quien fue la que se robo su corazón!

-Les voy a repetir por enésima vez que no fue nadie- dije ya un poco fastidiada.

-No somos ninguna tontas- dijo Brisa.

-Sabes que miente- añadió Brenda.

-¿Quién podría resistirse a usted?- siguió Brisa.

-Nadie lo haría- aclaro Brenda.

-No se puede negar su bello rostro- dijo Brisa pasando un dedo por mi barbilla.

-Su precioso cabello- continuo Brenda pasando su mano por mi pelo.

-Su atractivo pelaje- añadió Brisa frotándose contra el pelo de mi parte arácnida.

-Su gran físico- declaró Brenda apretando mis brazos.

\- Y su agraciada figura- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo mientras frotaba sus mejillas cerca de mis pechos.

-Parece que tienes muchas cualidades- exclamó Abril en forma de burla.

-Pero mi mejor atractivo es…- dije tomando a ambas del cuello con mis brazos -Que estoy cero porciento disponible para una relación con ustedes.

Ella simplemente se dejaron caer en el suelo derrotadas como todos los días que intentan algo conmigo.

-No crea que nos rendiremos tan fácil- Hablo Brisa dándose la vuelta con la intención de retirarse.

-Averiguaremos quien es la que la aleja de nuestro lado- reclamo Brenda imitando la acción de su hermana.

-Solo tan divertidas- dijo Brandon.

-Son tan amorosas- dijo Abril.

-Son un dolor de cabeza- dije yo.

Ya después de mi agradable/terrible momento con las gemelas el profesor había llegado ya por lo que el verdadero infierno estaba apenas por comenzar.

-¡Chicos ayúdenme!

-¡El lunes sin falta carnal!

-¡Esto es serio!

-¡Si lo fuera estaríamos igual de preocupados!

-¡La evaluación es la próxima semana!

-¡Lo hacemos en nuestras casas!

-¡Ni siquiera hacen nada aquí!

-¡Sí señor, yo soy de rancho!

-¡Bájate de la puta mesa!

-¡Soy de botas y centauro!

-¡No hagas tanto ruido!

-¿Y si ponemos un domo en el baño?

-¡Son unos departamentos!

-¿Entonces lo ponemos?

-¡No se pueden poner!

¡Puta madre con estos pendejos!

Y como siempre, el grupo de imbéciles de mis compañeros me hacen la vida imposible, pero ¿Por qué?

En clase trabajamos por equipos de cuatro personas, siendo el profesor quien nos agrupo y para mí buena fortuna me tocó con el grupo al que le vale madres todo.

-¿Trabajo difícil?- pregunto Abril a mi lado quien había llegado hace un momento.

-Ni te lo imaginas- respondí un tanto desganada.

-Es una pena lo que te pasa- dijo ella con lástima.

-¿Por qué no me pudo tocar en su equipo?- reclamé como si quisiera llorar.

-Créeme que si tuviera la oportunidad tu serías la primera en la que pensaría- agregó dando palmadas a mi espalda -¿Realmente esta bien que tú hagas todo el trabajo?

-Es un equipo Abril- admití derrotada -Es hundirme con ellos o hacer todo lo posible para mantenernos a flote.

-Veo que su proyecto está acabado- dijo ella viendo todo mi trabajo.

-Solo faltan detalles en el pie de plano- dije empezando a guardar mis cosas -Fuera de eso está terminado.

-Creo que al menos podrás terminarlo para la próxima semana- añadió haciendo lo mismo.

-Eso espero- declare ya con todo listo -Solo vámonos, ya quiero que este día acabe.

Al menos así es una de las clases de la especialidad de arquitectura. Vaya que no es fácil que una persona haga el trabajo de un mes que deberían hacer cuatro.

 **Cuarta Clase: Geometría Analítica**

Última clase, último escalón para acabar este día.

Por lo general las clases de geometría son tranquilas y muy amenas, pero el día de hoy no es el caso.

El día de hoy es el examen.

Si, el maldito examen para el que no estudie ni madres. Si no apruebo esto con 8 no sólo no voy a pasar tiempo de calidad con mi tía, sino que no voy a poder acostarme con mi tía.

Esto es fácil, no estudiaste ni madres pero es fácil. Unos cuantos ejercicios de parábola no pueden detenerme.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Aquí dice hipérbole! ¡Ahhh!

Cálmate, confía en ti misma, estas bien pendeja pero confía.

Ya centrándome en lo verdaderamente importante comencé con mi examen, el cual para mí sorpresa no era tan difícil como lo tenía planeado, así que simplemente me dispuse a contestar lo que yo creía era correcto.

El tiempo paso bastante rápido a mi percepción, y cuando menos me lo esperaba ya había terminado por completo. Creo que había sido la cuarta en haberlo terminado.

Una vez termine de guardar mis cosas me levanté para entregar mi examen al profesor. Siempre que hacemos examen el se toma unos dos minutos en revisarlo y darnos nuestra calificación en ese momento, con la diferencia que una vez la pone dobla el examen. Siempre lo abría para conocer el resultado pero por primera vez, tenía miedo.

Ya una vez afuera me encontré a Abril y Brandon.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- pregunto Brandon bastante curioso.

-Ni yo lo se- dije sacando la hoja de mi mochila -Pero espero que no tan mal.

-No nos dejes en suspenso, abre esa hoja- reclamo Abril igualmente muy emocionada.

Al abrirla los tres nos quedamos bastante asombrados.

-Wow- exclamó Brandon -Eso si que no lo veía venir.

-Ni yo- siguió Abril -Y vaya que tenía muchas expectativas puestas en ti.

-Pues ¿Qué te digo amiga?- dijo Brandon dando algunas palmadas en mi espalda.

-Buena suerte sería lo apropiado- dijo Abril haciendo lo mismo.

Yo aún me mantenía quieta por la calificación del examen ¿Enserio esa es mi calificación?

-Nosotros ya nos vamos- hablo Abril sacándome de mi modo estático.

-¿Enserio no quieres acompañarnos?- pregunto Brandon mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-No gracias- dije avanzando detrás de ellos -Disfruten de su cita juntos.

Ellos simplemente se fueron caminando mientas yo tome otro camino para llegar a casa lo más pronto posible, solo quiero que este día acabe.

Ya una vez frente a la puerta de mi casa me dispuse a entrar después de tan grandioso día.

-¡Bienvenida!

-¡A la verga no mames!- grite luego de dar un pequeño salto -¡Me espantaste pendeja!

-Culera- dijo cruzándose de brazos algo molesta -Una queriendo darte la bienvenida ¿Y así me lo pagas culera?

-Perdón tía- dije recostándome en el sillón de la sala- Es solo que no esperaba verte aquí.

-¿Que tiene de malo?- dijo volviendo a la cocina.

-Ese es el punto- reclamé -¿Que chingados haces aquí tan temprano?

-Me valía verga el trabajo y me fui a dar una vuelta por ahí- respondió muy calmada.

-¡No mames pendeja!- le reclamé yendo hacia donde estaba -¡¿Y si te corren?!

-Vamos- dijo revoloteando mi cabello -Es solo para darte una sorpresa.

-Admito que verte con un delantal ajustado llevando tu ropa para dormir mientras cocinas para mí es bien pinche sexy- declare mirando detenidamente su figura. Es increíble -¿Pero que vamos a hacer si ya no tienes chamba?

-El día de hoy transcurrió con total tranquilidad- declaró sirviendo un par de platos -Así que pedí salir antes para tenerte lista está sorpresa.

-Muchas gracias tía- respondí dándole un beso rápido -Esto es increíble después del día tan culero que he tenido.

-Solo siéntate- dijo quitándose el delantal -Prepare tu favorito.

Ya ahí simplemente nos dispusimos a comer con una pequeña charla de por medio, sobre qué tal mi día en la prepa, como los imbéciles de mis compañeros me hacen la vida imposible, el trabajo de mi tía y un montón más de etcétera. Aunque por alguna razón evitamos tocar el tema de mi examen.

Una vez terminamos de comer ella me invito a ver una película en la sala, por lo que con mucho gusto acepte. Yo simplemente me recosté de espaldas en el sofá-cama que tenemos (ya que es el único donde me puedo "sentar" a gusto) mientras ella escogía una película.

Una vez la puso ella fue y se acostó encima mío mientras yo solo la abrazaba y con mis pedipalpos la sostenía de la cintura. Es un tanto raro pero siempre que hacemos esto estamos muy cómodas la una con la otra.

Poco tiempo después la película acabo por lo que ya era la hora de dormir.

-Ah no mames, al chile que no me canso de ver la de Infinity War- exclame estirándome un poco.

-Yo tampoco- dijo al quitarse de encima mío -Aun me cuesta creer la muerte del Doctor Who.

-Doctor Strange.

-Ya lo se, pero me gusta decirle así.

-Aunque ya es un poco tarde- dije con un ligero tono juguetón -¿No crees?

-Claro. Que tengas dulces sueños pequeña- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¿Cuales sueños tía?- exclame tomándola del brazo pegándola a mi -Creo que tenemos un trato.

-No he olvidado nuestro trato- dijo mordiendo su labio inferior con una voz seductora.

-Entonces ¿Te espero o nos vamos juntas o...?- pregunté puesto que no tenía la menor idea de cuál era su plan. Mi tía tiene ideas raras.

-Cariño- dijo picando mi nariz con su dedo -Creo que aún no entiendes nuestro trato.

-El trato era que si en mi examen obtenía más de 8 nos íbamos a divertir esta noche- le dije ya muy molesta por como estaba actuando.

-Claro que si cariño, pero es claramente obvio que tú n...

En el momento en que ella se separó de mi yo le di un golpe directo en la cara. Claro que no fue con la intención de lastimarla, más bien, en mi mano tenía el boleto a una noche maravillosa.

-¿Que es esta madre?- dijo ella aún con el papel en la cara.

-Léelo y lo sabrás- dije aún molesta por su comportamiento.

-¡Hay no mames!- grito ella muy sorprendida -Pero esto es...

-¡Es mi puto examen!

-¡Pero aquí hay un puto 9!

-¡Esa es mi puta calificación!

-¡No, no no no no no no no!- grito ella muy exasperada -¡Esto es una puta broma!

-¿Te parece que bromearía con algo tan importante para mí?- pregunté de manera retadora.

-Eres capaz- respondió de la misma manera -No sería la primera vez que lo haces.

-Anda, verifica que esa calificación es legítima.

Ella se sentó de manera abrupta en el sillón comenzando a ver poco a poco el examen.

-Esto es imposible.

-¡¿Porque te cuesta creer tanto en mi?!

-¡Porque se que harías lo que sea con tal de acostarte conmigo!

-¡¿Ahora me tachas de violadora?!

-¡No pero…! Este...- dijo ella lanzado la hoja -¡A la verga tu calificación!

-¡No ni madres!- dije tomando el examen -¡Me mate estudiando 10 minutos antes del examen para que me salgas con esas mamadas!

-¡Es que no!- grito frente a mi -¡Tu no podrías sacar esa calificación ni aunque lo intentes!

-...

-...

-¿Me crees una inútil?

-Mierda- dijo tapándose la boca con una mano -No, no no no cariño perdón, lo siento de verdad.

-¿Enserio me crees una inútil?- dije bastante triste

-No era eso lo que quería decir.

-¿Crees que solo soy una estúpida?- dije amenazando con llorar.

-Claro que no pequeña.

-¡¿Tan poco te importa mi esfuerzo?!- grite con algunas lágrimas en la comisura de mis ojos.

-Perdón cariño- dijo abrazándome -Me enorgullece que te hayas esforzado tanto.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-No podría ser más enserio- dijo mirándome de frente -Lamento ser tan necia.

-No, está bien.

-Claro que no- dijo sacudiendo un poco mis hombros -¿Que clase de tutora no confía en la habilidad de su estudiante?

-Tu no- le dije sonriendo.

-Exacto- dijo para pegarse levemente en la frente -¿Que diría tu madre si me viera en este momento?

-Que haces un excelente trabajo.

Ya después de algunos chistes y de unas cuantas risas las dos nos calmamos un poco.

-Escucha, no sé si estés de humor o eso- dijo ruborizándose tratando de mantener la compostura-Pero yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

-Bromeas- hablé abrazándole con un brazo -¿Quien en su sano juicio dejaría pasar la oportunidad de acostarse contigo?

-¿Y te ofendes que te tache de violadora?

-Eso es un tema muy aparte.

-Bueno, sin importar la calificación de ese puto examen- dijo ella muy animada separándose solo para apuntar al techo de la casa con una mano -Esta noche no dormimos.

-¿Entones de verdad te importa tan poco mi esfuerzo?

-Solo lárgate a tu habitación- reclamo golpeándome en el brazo -Yo iré en un momento.

Mi tía es una persona que siempre cumple con su palabra, y se que, sin importar que, ella irá a mi habitación lista para divertirnos una noche completa.

En alguna situación normal ella no vendría por alguna razón estúpida, pero se que cuando dice algo lo dice enserio.

Recuerdo que ella me había prometido lo mismo hace tiempo, pero por alguna de mis pendejas ella se rehusó a ello. Lo gracioso es que no conforme con eso me dirigí a su habitación una noche para darle una "sorpresa"

La sorpresa en realidad fue mía ya que a pesar de haberla atado de manos y pies la hija de su puta madre de alguna manera logro clavarme su aguijón en mi segundo abdomen, dejando ir todo el veneno que tenía, y mientras me quejaba de dolor en el suelo la cabrona se levantó y comenzó a picarme donde cayera solo para lastimarme.

Al día siguiente no me pude levantar y falte a clases por tres días, aunque puedo decir que valió la pena... Creo.

Ya una vez me había retirado el uniforme decidí ponerme aquella ropa que le encanta tanto a mi tía.

Una vez que había acabado puede ver cómo mi tía entro a mi habitación pateando la puerta dramáticamente con una caja en las manos.

-Parece que alguien vino preparada.

Ella no dijo nada mientras comenzaba a pasar y por alguna razón lanzó la caja al suelo y continuo dirigiéndose conmigo, pero algo me dice que no tiene buenas intenciones.

En ese momento en que me di cuenta de que me haría algo malo ella ya se había lanzado y me puso mis manos contra la pared con un par de los suyos, mientras que con el otro par los puso al rededor de mi cuello.

-¡Maldita! ¡Calenturienta! ¡Pervertida! ¡Puta!- exclamo gritando mientras me movía haciendo que me golpeara contra la pared repetidas veces.

Ya después de eso me soltó y me golpeo en el estómago haciendo que perdiera el aire.

-¡¿Y eso porque?!

-¡¿Como que porque pendeja?!- dijo mientras volvía a tomar la caja del suelo -¡Te dije que como me enterara de que usaste mis cosas ibas a estar en serios problemas!

-¡¿Y eso que?!

-¡¿Como que y que pendeja?!- dijo tomando un objeto de la caja -Se que lo usaste y por esa misma razón es que te acabas de meter un pedo bien grande estúpida.

Luego de levantarme y ver detenidamente el objeto me alarme un poco pues en ese momento recordé que en realidad mi tía tenía razón de acusarme de usar sus cosas.

Un dildo.

-¡¿Eso no dice nada?!

-¡¿Como chingados que no?!- dijo pegándome con el dildo -¿Me crees estúpida o que verga?

-¿Como putas sabes que lo usé?

-Mis antenas vibraron cuando lo tome- dijo señalando el par de antenas que sobresalían de su cabeza -Esa esencia la reconozco muy bien.

-¿No me digas que...?

-Por la calentura se te olvidó limpiarlo.

-Supongo que estoy en problemas.

-Y supones bien.

-No mames, si estoy bien pendeja- exclame golpeándome la frente -Supongo que ahora te iras.

-Bueno, irme en este momento sería faltar a mi palabra y...- dijo juntando un poco sus dedos -Tu te divertirse sin mi con esto hace apenas ayer... Así que creo que al menos podríamos divertirnos juntas.

-Parece que al final alguien no puede pasar tiempo sin su arañita favorita.

-No te hagas ideas equivocadas- reclamo golpeándome en el brazo -Por tu pequeño momento de placer que no quisiste compartir esta noche vamos a seguir mis reglas.

-...

-¿Jalas o ya se te abrió?

-Peor es nada.

En ese momento solo nos dimos un beso rápido mientras por mi parte ya me había subido a la cama a la vez que mi tía tomaba unas cuantas cosas de la caja y las aventaba a la cama. Me detuve un poco a ver las cosas: algunos dildos, vibradores, lubricantes, vendas, látigos, un poco de mi tela. Sip, esta será una noche de puta madre.

Ya una vez que mi tía dejo la caja se subió a la cama lamiendo de forma muy erótica el dildo que había usado, el cual me delato.

Admito que ver a mi tía de esa forma con un objeto que hace pocos estuvo entrando y saliendo de mi conchita me excitaba demasiado.

Poco a poco ella con una mirada seductora me pedía que me acercara a ella, y cuando estuve de frente tomo el dildo que había estado chupando y le dejó caer una gran cantidad de saliva en la punta.

Ella lo tomo y moviendo su mano la esparció por toda la superficie, mientras claramente seguía invitándome a hacer lo mismo que ella había hecho hace unos momentos.

El hecho de estar lamiendo un objeto con la esencia de mi tía y mía juntas en el mismo espacio era algo que me volvía loca de sobremanera. Básicamente estábamos tan perdidas ambas en el placer que en algún punto llegamos a lamer la punta a la par y entre los constantes roces de nuestras lenguas decidimos prescindir de dicho objeto.

Simplemente comenzamos con algunos besos y algunas mordidas de parte de mi tía mientras ella me sostenía de la cabeza y con el otro par de manos movía las mías con la intención de que empezará a masturbarme.

Al menos hasta que me soltó he hizo algo raro.

-Wow- exclame algo sorprendida por lo que había hecho -Abi, esto es…

-Sabes perfectamente para que son- respondió ella con una sonrisa pícara -Te dije que jugaríamos a mi modo esta noche Ale.

-Esto no era parte del trato Abigail- dije a la vez que pasaba un par de sus manos detrás de mi cabeza y el otro detrás de mi espalda.

Ella me colocó unas esposas

Pero no cualquieras esposas para juegos eróticos, sino más bien unas esposas reales ¿De dónde las saco? Resulta que mi tía es policía.

Una vez con las esposas puestas pase mis manos por detrás de su cabeza y en un movimiento preciso fui capaz de pasarlas por completo hasta su espalda, pegándome más a ella.

Solo baje mis manos hasta la altura de su trasero y la monte sobre mis pedipalpos y de inmediato me lance a lamer ese par de gloriosas montañas que tiene.

-¡Mnnh! ¿Realmente te gustan tanto?- dijo ella entre gemidos.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- dije mientras alternaba entre lamer o morder su pezón izquierdo o derecho.

-Por nuestros juegos anteriores creí que preferirías mi parte de atrás- dijo ella a la vez que me ofrecía sus pechos con las manos.

-Desde ahí es fácil molestarte- respondí luego de un pequeño mordisco -Por eso me gusta esa parte.

Así seguimos por un rato, al menos hasta que ella me separó y comenzó a besarme aún con más agresividad, inclusive, a pesar de que le gusta morderme, utilizo más fuerza de la común en su mandíbula.

Justo cuando nos separamos ella de inmediato se lanzó hacia atrás con fuerza. No fue mucha pero si lo suficiente para hacerme caer sobre ella, aunque claro, puse mis manos para no caer literalmente encima suyo.

-¿Qué haces Abi?- pregunté encima suyo.

-Cumplo con mi parte.

Mi tía mide un aproximado de 1.70 más o menos pero lo que importa en este momento es que ella quedaba a una "altura" conveniente para devolverme el favor que le había estado haciendo hace poco.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Mnnh! ¡No los muerdas tanto!

-No puedes culparme- dijo mientras tiraba de mi pezón mientras lo mordía -Estas cosas son maravillosas.

Ella simplemente jugaba con mis pechos de una manera increíble mientras que con el otro par de manos se disponía a meter sus dedos en mi concha.

-Ahhh, sigue sigue sigue- pedía mientras ella no se detenía -Ya casi ¡Estoy a punto d...!

Y se detuvo.

Ella de inmediato saco los dedos de mi vagina y antes de que dijera palabra alguna puso de sus dedos en la comisura de mis labios y luego lo introdujo junto con su otro dedo en mi boca, a lo cual yo compense a chuparlos.

-Ya me hiciste sentir bien, y yo a ti- dijo mientras continuaba chupándolos -Pero es momento de que nos sintamos bien juntas Ale.

Justo ahí ella de nuevo me tomo del rostro y comenzó a besarme de nuevo. Ella tiene algún tipo raro de fetiche con los besos.

-Vamos, haz eso que tanto me gusta- dijo a la vez que sacaba la lengua y posaba uno de sus dedos en esta.

Pero la verdad es que no me quejo en absoluto.

Ya dije que mi tía tiene gustos raros y son momentos como estos en donde me pide que le dejé caer un hilo de mi saliva directo en su boca. Es raro pero la manera en la que su saliva se mezcla con la mía en el interior de su boca es muy sexy.

En ese momento no pude evitarlo. Verla a ella con ese rostro perdido en el placer me provocaba lanzarse directo a ella, y como las anteriores veces la bese ¿Qué puedo decir? A pesar de que vamos a tener sexo, ni ella ni yo perdemos la oportunidad de demostrar cuanto nos amamos la una a la otra.

Habiendo pasado unos cuantos pocos segundos de ese beso mi tía comenzó a dar ligeros golpes a la cama, precisamente a la zona donde algunos de los tantos juguetitos que tiene se encontraban.

-¿Que es lo que tanto bu...? ¡Igh!

En ese momento, de manera abrupta, mi tía paso a meterme uno de los tantos juguetes que ella había dejado en la cama previamente. Lo que hizo me tomo un poco desprevenida por lo que levemente moví mi cabeza para ver lo que había usado.

Nuestro juguete favorito.

-Quiero disfrutar esto- dijo pasando su mano por mi mejilla -Pero será mejor si lo hacemos juntas.

Son este tipo de juguetes los que nos encantan a mi y a mi tía, pero este es especial.

A simple vista es como cualquier _strap-on_ común y corriente de toda la vida, pero lo que lo hace especial es esa doble punta que tiene, específicamente para el disfrute de ambas partes. En si consiste en que por un lado tiene ese miembro de 21 cm de largo y 6 cm de ancho con la opción de vibrar, mientras que por el otro solo se encuentra una extensión de 18 y 4 cm de largo y ancho respectivamente, igualmente con la opción de vibrar.

-Así que quieres jugar rudo ¿Eh?- dije con un tono desafiante -Por mi mejor.

-En realidad no- hablo con un ligero rubor -Ya te lo dije, quiero disfrutar esto

Ella simplemente levantó ligeramente la cabeza para que yo pudiera mover libremente las manos (que aún tenía esposadas) para poder comenzar con la diversión.

-¿Te parece bien la 2?- pregunté en base a los 8 niveles de velocidad disponibles.

-Pon la 3- dijo mordiendo levemente su dedo -Quiero disfrutarlo pero no es necesario que dure toda la noche.

Ya con eso decidido y con el juguete encendido comenzó el verdadero momento de diversión.

-¡Oh dios si! ¡Más, más mas! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más fuerte!- grito ella muy fuerte mientras entre cada palabra hacia unos muy cortos y ligeros ruidos de castañeo.

-Cálmate un poco- dije aumentando un poco más mi ritmo -No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicimos ¿Que eres? ¿Una puta natural?

Después de ese comentario ella lanzó dos manos directo a mi cuello pero solo lo hicimos para poder acercarse a mi rostro y darme un beso rápido.

-Me he estado conteniendo tres semanas y media- dijo ella a pocos centímetros de mi rostro con una sonrisa tétrica -Tu te divertirse ayer, así que no tienes ningún derecho de criticarme.

-Tienes un punto- dije para darle un besito rápido -Así que te haré disfrutarlo.

En ese momento aumente mi ritmo de embestidas de forma considerable. El placer que del cual estaba disfrutando era tal que se dejó caer secamente sobre la cama.

Yo seguía con las manos esposadas detrás del cuello de mi tía, a la cual pude observar que se mantenía mordiendo ligeramente su dedo mientras con su otra mano la reposaba ligeramente en su rostro dejándome ver abierto solo uno de sus dos ojos verdes compuestos. Era una imagen increíble, pero lo que lo hacía aún mejor era ese alto rubor en su rostro y sus intentos de no dejar salir sus gemidos de placer (o ruidos de castañeo, nunca se lo que hace)

Al bajar un poco la vista pude ver cómo con su segundo par de brazos se mantenía masajeando a si misma sus propios pechos mientras con la otra mano la frotaba salvajemente directo donde yo la penetrada.

Una puta con la cara de un ángel.

-A-a-ale… jandra.

-¿Si Abigail?

-U-un p-poco más- dijo entre gemidos -Ya ca-casi...

-Si… yo también- respondí de la misma manera.

-Solo hazlo- dijo con una voz firme -Sigue y no te detengas hasta el final.

Ya después de un poco tiempo después nuestros cuerpos se vieron invadido por el placer del clímax mientras la habitación también se llenaba de nuestros variopintos gritos al sentir la maravillosa sensación del orgasmo, haciéndonos caer rendidas a ambas.

-Eso fue… maravilloso- dije tratando de regular un poco mi respiración.

-Al igual que todas las veces anteriores- dijo abrazándome con sus cuatro brazos por la espalda (ya que había caído encima suyo)

-¿Oye que haces?- pregunté ya que mi tía no dejaba de moverse tanto.

-Trato de quitarte de encima, araña gorda- reclamo moviéndose levemente.

-No estoy gorda- reclamé separándome un poco -Solo soy de pelaje esponjoso.

-A mi me vale madres tu y tú pinche pelaje negro- reclamo moviéndose más fuerte -¡Quítate gorda!

Luego de sus quejidos me levanté con mis ocho patas a la vez que pasaba a quitarme el juguete.

-¿Acaso ya estás cansada?- dije con cierto tono divertido mientras se estiraba.

-Yo te lo dije- comento estirando un poco sus brazos -Esta noche si que la vamos a disfrutar.

-Entonces ya podrías quitarme estás- hablé extendiendo mis manos esposadas hacia mi tía.

Yo esperaba que me las quitará para poder seguir con un ritmo más normal, por así decirlo, pero no lo hizo. Ella simplemente tomo la cadenita y la jalo hacia abajo, haciéndome chocar mi frente con la suya.

-Creí haberlo dicho antes de empezar- dijo ella con una voz seductora. Más de lo usual.

-¿Esta noche no dormimos?- pregunté un tanto nerviosa por su tono de voz.

Ella simplemente de estiró sin soltarme y sin apartar la mirada, solo para recoger el dildo con el que habíamos empezado.

-Verga.

-¿Ahora lo recuerdas Alejandra?- dijo ella con una mirada divertida -Sabes bien que mis reglas incluyen esas esposas.

Ella me tumbo de lleno sobre la cama y se monto sobre mi espalda humana pasando una mano por mi trasero mientas que con las otras tenía un látigo, algo de mi tela y unos cuantos juguetitos más.

Sip, esta será una noche de puta madre.

Bueno, lo demás es historia, aunque para resumir un poco sería…

Yo atada de espaldas con las manos esposadas, mis ocho ojitos cubridos en su totalidad con unas vendas, varios azotes a mi espalda (claro que indoloros) y mi abdomen arácnido, mis agujeros siendo asediados por las cosas de mi tía, sus gritos exigiendo el uso de mi lengua para si satisfacción y un montón más de etcétera.

Al menos por unas cuatro horas más.

Justo cuando ambas caímos agotadas sobre la cama después del último orgasmo con ella encima de mí me quedé viendo hacia el tocador que tenía a un lado con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás mirando?- pregunto ella acariciando mi mejilla.

-Solo daba una mirada al pasado- respondí tomando la foto.

-¿Aún tienes esa cosa?- pregunto ella mientras se giraba para quedar acostada a mi lado -Que lindo recuerdo.

La foto que tenía en mi tocador era una de mi graduación de primaria en la que me gane un reconocimiento junto a mi tía. Es un recuerdo muy bonito porque en ese momento era completamente feliz viviendo con ella.

Fue de al menos 1 año después que comenzamos a vivir juntas ¿Quién iría a decir que todo acabaría de esta forma?

-Sabes, ahí algo que me he estado preguntando- dijo ella tomando la foto -¿Qué diría tu madre si nos viera ahora?

-Considerando lo que acabamos de hacer…- dije rascando mi mejilla un tanto avergonzada -Que hacemos un excelente trabajo.

-Lo se.

Ahí solo volví a tomar la foto y dejarla nuevamente en el tocador en el cual ya lleva tanto tiempo. Cuando me gire simplemente le sonreí a mi tía y en un caluroso abrazo nos dispusimos a dormir por lo mucho o poco que quedará hasta el amanecer.

 **Aparte**

 _Y bueno, hasta aquí llegó el capitulo, aunque no necesariamente tiene que ser también la historia._

 _Este pequeño "one shot" fue más que nada por un especial de navidad. Yo no celebró navidad pero supongo que algunos de ustedes si, y este es mi "regalo"_

 _Y si tampoco la celebras… ¡Que importa!_

 _Volviendo al punto, esto es solo un pequeño especial. No planeo hacer de esto una historia, pero si esto fue de su agrado (o no les pareció tan malo) podría plantearme hacer un par o tres capítulos más._

 _Ahora, al igual que al inicio voy a hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones._

 _Se que la historia es completamente aleatoria y sin ningún tipo de sentido sin pies ni cabeza :v_

 _En si la historia surgió de un suceso en la vida real y en un sueño a la vez, por lo que me vi inspirado para hacer esto. Se que es raro pero aún así espero que lo disfrutarán (o al menos no se arrepientan de haber desperdiciado tan valioso tiempo en este tipo de tonterías en lugar de hacer algo más productivo :v)_

 _Como ya dije, no planeo hacer una historia de esto, pero no voy a negar que en mi cabeza hay al menos material para dos o tres capítulos más. No me voy a gastar haciendo esos capítulos si nadie quiere verlos, así que si te gustó me gustaría que me lo hagas saber (con una reseña es más que suficiente) y si no fue de tu agrado lamento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo (también puedes dejar una reseña de lo mala que te pareció está pequeña narrativa improvisada ;v)_

 _Ya dije que tengo algo de material para esto, y en caso de que les guste no voy a asegurar nada desde ahora. Esta "serie" será publicada en algunas "fechas especiales" (así como este especial de navidad) que básicamente sería cuando a mi se me de la gana por que al final yo decido :v_

 _Hablando enserio, esto no tiene inicio ni final, y por lo tanto no tendrá alguna línea temporal. Cada vez que leas algún capítulo nuevo no esperes leer algo relacionado con el anterior. En un momento podrías leer de un día tranquilo y al siguiente saltar 5 años hacia el futuro o al pasado, la verdad ni yo sé que orden le voy a dar a esto :v_

 _Por mi parte creo que es todo y espero no estar olvidando algún aviso de esto. Si por casualidad llegan a tener dudas de algún punto siéntanse libres de preguntar cualquier cosa, yo trataré de responder sus preguntas._

 _Un saludito especial a mi amiga (y secretaria) Bria, que se que está leyendo esto ahora (holis :v) por ayudarme en la redacción de esta madre sin sentido :v_

 _Un saludo y hasta la próxima (literalmente :v)_


End file.
